


I'll Sing You Pretty Sounds

by slashfanatic22



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Apartment Life, Awkward boys are awkward, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Human!Josh, M/M, Siren!Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashfanatic22/pseuds/slashfanatic22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Tyler is a Siren. Josh is Human. And they've both been convinced to be Mark's roommates this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is 20/21, or sophomore/junior in college, age range.
> 
> Also, Tyler and Josh start off as just being mutual friends of Mark and don't really know each other.
> 
> This was based off a Siren!Character prompt from Tumblr and my friend summerdownturn insisted I write it
> 
> Also I have written fic in a while, so I apologize in advance if its a little rough!

     Tyler hummed an unrecognizable tune softly to himself as he made his way up the second flight of a creaky staircase that led to his new apartment.  His arms were getting tired from carrying the last of his boxes and he still had three flights to go. Mark just _had_ to get the one on the fifth floor, but at least this was the last day of him moving his stuff in. He had been filling what his car could hold and hauling it up the narrow staircase all week and today was finally the last of it.  He still couldn’t quite believe that he was actually living on his own, well not completely on his own since he had roommates, but he was away from his parents and siblings and felt free for the first time in a very long time. 

     Tyler was too trapped in his own thoughts to notice that the pretty brunette girl from the 3rd floor was making her way downstairs. Still humming, he only snapped out of it when, while she passed, the girl did a double take and then just stared at him, eyes wide with a bright sparkle of amber in them. Tyler cursed himself silently and cleared his throat loudly. The brunette blinked rapidly several times as if coming out of a daze, her eyes returning to their normal hazel, no trace of amber in sight and Tyler let out a small sigh of relief. Third floor girl gave him a quick half-confused smile and continued on her way down the stairs. 

     Tyler let out a grunt as he heaved his boxes to a slightly more comfortable position in his arms while he climbed the last flights of stairs. He was trying to ignore what had just happened but his brain, apparently, didn’t want to. Which would explain why his mind was screaming at him to ‘be more aware of his surroundings’ and to ‘be careful’ and that ‘he should know better by now’. It sounded suspiciously like his mother. 

     That being said, there was another thing about moving out and living in this particular apartment building that he was both excited and nervous about: there were humans here. And they were everywhere. It’s not like he had never interacted with them in classes or when he was out at stores but he’d never been surrounded by so many! At least not to the point where he had to… _censor_ himself. And now he was going to be living with one! 

     Well technically two, but since Mark had Lycan blood in him and got rowdy during the full moon (and was immune to falling into Tyler’s trance) he didn’t really count as human in Tyler’s eyes. But Josh, formerly known as ‘Mark’s hot friend with the hair’, was 100% human and Tyler would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t a little nervous. Partly because of the ‘Josh is really fucking hot with his blue hair and full sleeve tattoo and adorable smile” but mostly because of the human thing. But living with a human shouldn’t be too hard and its been a pretty normal first week. As long as there weren’t any repeat encounters like the one he had with the girl from the 3rd floor, he’d be fine. 

     After he got through the almost disaster of trying to balance his boxes and open the apartment door at the same time, Tyler made his way to his bedroom and dropped the boxes on the floor next to his closet. He slipped off his shoes and socks and collapsed face first on his bed, slightly sweaty and content to just lay there forever, or at least until he got hungry. He was trying to remember if they had any pizza rolls left when Mark’s voice broke the silence. 

     “Hey, I know you just got home, but I’m gonna go to the store to get some stuff, wanna come with?” Tyler turned his head so he could see Mark leaning against the doorframe. 

     “Not if I have to move” Tyler said, most of the words mumbled into a pillowcase.

     “Lazy asshole” Mark snarked back at him. Tyler just smiled too wide with his face all scrunched up and Mark huffed out a laugh. “Well, then you get the apartment to yourself for a while I guess.”

     “Is Josh not here?”

     “Nah. He said something about exploring some record store a couple blocks away, so who knows when he’ll be back.” Mark shrugged.

     “Sweet”

     “Yeah, yeah.” Mark said dismissively and pushed off of the doorframe. “Try not to drown any sailors while I’m gone.”

     “Ha ha ha.” Tyler deadpanned “That joke is always so funny and never gets old, no matter how many hundred times you say it.” Tyler ended up yelling as Mark turned and walked away. “Hey! Pick me up some Red Bull!”

     “Get it yourself!” Mark’s voice shouted back.

     “I’ll pay you back!” Tyler yelled, a question lingering on the end of his sentence.

     “Fine!” Mark shouted back before he heard the door slam. 

     Tyler rolled over so that he was on his back. The ceiling looked foreign. He still wasn’t all that used to the new place. He liked it though, and living with Mark had been surprisingly painless so far. Tyler had agonized over whether moving in with his best friend, well his best friend after Jenna, was a good idea. He had heard enough horror stories about friends becoming roommates becoming mortal enemies to have some reservations about the living situation. The whole thing had kept him up at night. Plus, Tyler didn’t want to risk his friendship with Mark after how much he helped Tyler get through some dark times in high school. Dark as in painful. As in Tyler drowning in his own thoughts and unable to see the surface. But Jenna and Mark had been the ones who tried their best to distract him from his thoughts and himself. In fact, he later found out from his mom, that it was the two of them who first voiced their concerns about him and his ‘mental state’. Tyler squeezed his eyes tightly and rubbed his face with his palm. That had been almost five years ago. It seemed like forever. 

     Tyler opened his eyes and looked at the boxes he had put near his closet, picturing the stacks of journals, new and old, filled with scribbles and poems and songs. Writing always helped. He fell in love with it when he was sixteen and looking for a purpose and that love had stayed strong. It gave him an outlet and a distraction and the world felt calmer once his thoughts were on a page in front of him. Tyler looked around his new room from where he was sprawled out on the bed. A small, gray room in a tiny apartment in a shitty apartment complex. But it was _his_. He grinned to himself. 

     Living with Mark and Josh had been pretty cool so far too, even if had only been a week since they moved in. He had been worried about how they’d all get along but so far there had only been a couple hiccups. Like the time Tyler had woken up, sleepily made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch only to find that someone had used the last of the milk. That he had bought. Two days ago. Tyler was informed by Josh that that was all Mark’s doing.

     Or the time where he came home from a coffee run to find himself in the middle of a shouting match between Josh and Mark who were at opposite ends of the apartment. Mark shouting something about how “We can’t afford a fucking kitten Dun!” and Josh responding, equally loud with “But you didn’t even see how cute it was!”

     Or the time where Tyler completely embarrassed himself in front of Josh because apparently he can’t function when he’s without coffee and Josh is without a shirt.

* * *

 

     Tyler had been jolted awake by the sound of someone going to town on the drums. At 9:32 in the morning. Tyler groaned and rolled out of bed. He had known Josh was a drummer but did he have to do it this early in the morning? Tyler had made his way, clad only in his boxers, to Josh’s bedroom and knocked on the door. When Josh didn’t answer, or even let up in his playing, Tyler rolled his eyes and opened it. Then he just froze. Because Josh was shirtless and Josh was _good_. Like really good. He was bouncing around and shaking his head to the beat and just going all out. Tyler felt heat creep into his cheeks. He felt like he was interrupting something that was supposed to be private, but he couldn’t look away. So he just stood there, like an idiot deer caught in headlights until Josh glanced up and dropped a stick in surprise. He sat back on his stool, panting, his hand coming up to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

     “You scared me dude, I didn’t realize you were home.” Josh said. He glanced at the clock and Josh’s hand moved to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. “Shit. Did I wake you up? I’m so sorry! Mark said that you were going out early today so I figured you had already left and I would have never played this early if I knew you were here and still sleeping but I just hadn’t played in a while because of the move and-“ Tyler cut off Josh’s nervous rambling.

     “No, you’re fine! I just- I probably- I should have gotten up earlier anyway but yeah” Tyler didn’t even know if he was making sense because one, he was still dead tired and two, Josh still didn’t have a shirt on and Tyler was having a hard time concentrating on anything because of it. Josh smiled and huffed out a laugh.

     “Right. But still, sorry for waking you up.” Josh said before taking a deep breath and stretching. His arms went behind his head and his back arched to loosen up his muscles after playing. Tyler’s eyes widened and he blinked owlishly. The image of Josh in all his glory, shirtless and sweaty behind his drum kit, hair matted on his forehead, gym shorts riding low enough for Tyler to see the V of his hips, was being burned into Tyler’s brain and he just couldn’t make himself look away. Josh was looking at him with a expectant expression and Tyler was confused before it hit him that Josh had indeed said words to him a few seconds ago and a normal person would have responded by now. Tyler cleared his throat.

     “Um yeah, don’t worry about it dude. It wasn’t the worst way to be woken up. And whatever you were playing sounded pretty sick so,” Tyler trailed off. 

     “Oh, thanks man.” Josh gave him a sunny smile and if Tyler felt a twist in his stomach he just wrote it off as him being hungry. Josh was attractive, yes, but Tyler was not going to get something as stupid as a crush on the guy he was living with. 

     “Yeah, so I’m just gonna-,” Tyler gestured to the door behind him, “I’m gonna let you practice in peace.” And with that Tyler was out of the room and down the hallway in seconds. The sound of drums filled the apartment again and continued even after Tyler had finished eating and left for work.

* * *

 

     That whole encounter had been a painfully awkward mess. Tyler forced himself to sit up from where he lay on the bed and cringed at how his black t-shirt clung to his back and the material below his arms was damp. Gross. He really needed to start working out more if he broke a sweat by just going up and down some stairs. He also needed a shower. He pulled off his shirt and threw it in the pile of other dirty clothes that had accumulated in the corner. Tyler made his way to the bathroom which was small and cramped, but worth it for the good water pressure. Do you know how hard it is to find decent water pressure when you live on the fifth floor of an apartment building? Nearly impossible. And yes, he fully realized that Mark probably just used that fact as a further incentive to get him to agree to living there because Mark knew how much he loved taking long showers. 

     Tyler peeled off his black skinny jeans and underwear and tossed them somewhere between the towel rack and the toilet before pulling back the shower curtain and twisting the knob to hot. He hopped in and sighed as the hot water hit his skin. A hot, steamy shower after a day of lugging all his shit up and down five flights of stairs was Tyler’s personal heaven. He grabbed the soap and began washing his body, taking his time and making sure all the sweat and grime from the day couldn’t be felt anymore. 

     In the middle of rinsing soap off his arms, he caught himself mid-hum and bit his lip. He really had to stop doing that. Although, he _was_ alone right now. Josh was out, Mark had just left, and there was no way anyone outside of the apartment would be able to hear him over the shower anyways. Besides, who was he to deny his own true nature? He was a siren. Singing and water go hand in hand for him. What’s the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in months!
> 
> A word of advice: Don't start writing a fic right before you start 5 college classes, because you will forget about it.
> 
> Anyways, here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s.- I'm slashfanatic22 on tumblr as well if you're into that sort of thing

            Josh took the stairs two at a time, alien ear buds in and blasting some Canadian punk band he had only recently discovered, until he finally reached the door to the apartment. He had been wandering around his new neighborhood for a couple hours after he heard that there was a little record shop a couple blocks away.

            Josh liked exploring his surroundings. He would just skateboard or walk around, listen to his music, and find the cool places that were hidden away in every city. There was something very calming about being able to wander with just yourself and your music for company. Apart from the sweet record shop, Josh had found a slightly-less-sketchy-than-average pawn shop and a _very_ hipster looking coffee shop where, apparently, they booked local live music to play every Friday and had an open-mic poetry slam night once a month. Josh really didn’t care about the pretentious coffee thing. He could brew his own coffee at home for a lot cheaper, thank you very much. But the music thing caught his eye right away. He might have to actually go in next time and check it out.

            Josh unlocked the door and shut it behind him as he kicked off his shoes in the narrow hallway. He made his way to his bedroom, passing Mark and Tyler’s empty rooms and the living room, hands tapping his thighs in sync with the drumming in his ears, completely deaf to the sound of the shower running.

            Josh sat down on the edge of his bed and re-adjusted his snapback so it was backwards. The last week had been _interesting_. A couple days prior to moving in, he thought the whole ordeal was going to kill him. Seriously, he was so stressed out and anxious about the new place and living with one of his best friends and nearly a stranger, that he kept getting migraines.

            But it seemed all his worrying was for nothing. Living with Mark and Tyler was…well he didn’t really know how to describe it. They all got along really well and their first week had gone so smoothly, that Josh was secretly afraid it was all a dream. At least, until he remembered that Mark had almost dropped his snare down a flight of stairs when trying to help Josh carry up all the separate pieces of his drum kit.

            Or the morning Tyler went to the kitchen only to discover they had no clean spoons and went on an angry rant about how ‘Mark was clearly trying to ruin his morning on purpose with shit like that’.

            Josh had just smiled sheepishly and said, “Sorry man, that might have been my fault. I didn’t even notice I used the last one last night.” And he had been sorry, a little, it was a pretty stupid thing to get mad about, but he didn’t mean to make the guy upset. Tyler had just stared at him with an unreadable expression and a pink tint to his cheeks, before muttering something about it being fine and that he probably overreacted anyway.

            Josh sighed and looked out the tiny window his bedroom had. It wasn’t much of a view during the day, just the corner of the apartment building next door and part of the street, but he loved looking out of it at night. He could see where the stars met the street and the room would be illuminated by the moonlight.

            Josh scrubbed a hand over his face. He couldn’t figure Tyler out. One day the guy would be laughing and joking around with Mark and Josh and having a great time. And the next day Tyler would be quiet and get this really serious look on his face like he was lost in his thoughts. Plus, every once in a while, Josh would catch Tyler staring at him. He didn’t know what to make of it until Mark mentioned that Tyler had never lived with or had any close friends that were human before. So, Josh figured Tyler was just studying him or something. It was kind of cute actually. Any time Josh caught him staring, Tyler’s eyes would dart away and a slight blush would make its way onto his face.

           But were humans even that interesting? Maybe he’d ask Debby about it. Being best friends with a Werecat definitely had its perks and hopefully figuring out his strange (but kind of incredibly cute) roommate would be added to the list.

           Also, cute might have been an understatement when describing Tyler because the guy was goddamn beautiful. Josh didn’t think that the old sayings about a Siren’s beauty had an ounce of truth to them until he met Tyler. He couldn’t even remember what he said to the guy when Mark introduced them, because he was kind of in awe of the pretty eyes and full lips and the tanned skin marked with jet black tattoos.

          Josh rolled his shoulders and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 2:38 pm. That meant Mark was off doing his own thing and Tyler was probably still out getting the rest of his stuff from his parent’s house. Josh considered as he tugged off one of his socks. His bladder protested as he bent down and took the other one off, so he jumped to his feet and made his way quickly to the bathroom door.

          He removed the earbuds as an afterthought because, c’mon, it was just unhygienic to take them into the _bathroom_ , and tossed them and his phone on the armrest of the couch behind him. Which is when he noticed the sound of a shower running. Shit. Mark or Tyler must be in there. Josh groaned. Of course. It would be the moment he needs to fucking piss that his roommate is taking a shower.

          He lifted his fist to knock on the door in the hopes that it was Mark in the shower and that Mark wouldn’t be weirded out that Josh was absolutely okay with taking a leak while he was still in there.

          Josh’s hand paused, though, when a melodic voice drifted out from behind the door. Josh couldn’t make out the words but he recognized the tune. It _had_ to be Tyler. Josh had heard Mark sing before and it was _not_ an enjoyable experience, but this voice…

 

          it just sounded so…

          so _…_

_pretty_.

 

         And then Josh’s mind went blank.

* * *

 

         “BUT SINCE YOU BEEN GONEEE!” Tyler sang loudly as he rinsed shampoo out of his hair, because how could you not belt out old school Kelly Clarkson? “I CAN BREATHE FOR THE FIRST TIME, I’M SO Mov-“ Tyler’s voice faltered when he thought he heard a noise coming from the apartment. He stayed quiet for a few moments but since he was only met with the sound of running water, he figured he was just being paranoid.

            “Thanks to YOU, NOW I GET, WHAT I WANTTT” Tyler continued, closing his eyes and losing himself in his own singing. His eyes snapped open and was jolted back to real life by the sound of the shower curtain being pulled back. He may have also jumped a foot in the air and let out a girly scream, but he wouldn’t admit to that even if under the threat of death. Tyler was still breathing hard and trying to process what was happening as he watched the bright blue haired man make his way into the shower with no regard to his clothes, which were now getting soaked.

          “Josh?” Tyler said hesitantly. His heart was still racing. He barely had time to register that Josh looked _good,_ like _really_ good, with water running in rivulets down his face and clothes. The shower spray made Josh’s hair stick to his forehead under his snapback and made the tank top he was wearing cling to his body.

          Tyler was more preoccupied with the fact that Josh’s eyes were no longer a warm, dark brown, but had turned a bright amber. This was _not_ good. Tyler couldn’t remember the last time someone’s eyes had glowed that bright because of him. Tyler felt a spark of arousal that made its way to his dick and he couldn’t stop the blush that made its way on to his cheeks. He refused to get turned on just because he was naked and too close to his too-fucking-hot roommate who was soaking wet and looking at all of Tyler like he wanted to fuck him into the shower wall. He _refused_ to.

          “Josh?” Tyler tried again. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice reassured him that it would be okay because he stopped singing. He just needed to wait for the effects of the trance to wear off and then everything would be okay. Tyler speaking seemed to be the wrong move, however, because Josh’s eyes flicked down to his mouth and back up and, oh god, Josh was moving towards him now.

          Tyler took a cautious step back as Josh stepped forward, further into the shower spray. Tyler cleared his throat and moved back again, until the knob of the shower was digging into his back. He turned slightly to shut the water off and when he turned back, Josh was right there in front of him, so close they were almost touching. Tyler swallowed hard and watched as Josh’s glowing eyes focused on the movement.

         Tyler opened his mouth and tried to think of something that would get Josh to snap out of it faster, when he’s startled out of his thoughts by a light touch on his chest. Josh’s fingers traced the ink boxes over his, now damp, chest and Josh’s dimming eyes were so focused it was like he was blind to all other things. Tyler could feel as his face flushed hotter and goose bumps started to form and he tried to convince himself it was from not drying off yet and _not_ from Josh touching him.

          “Josh?” Tyler questioned softly, and cringed when his voice came out a little cracked and pathetic. Josh looked up, eyes with just pieces of amber in them, and his hand moved to run down Tyler’s side and rested on his hip where it gave a small squeeze. Tyler closed his eyes to try and collect himself as he groaned internally because Josh was clearly trying to _kill him_ and that was just unfair.

          Tyler breathed through his nose hard and opened his eyes, biting his lip when Josh thumbed over his hip, because as much as Tyler _wanted_ , Josh was still under the trance and would definitely _not_ want if he hadn’t caught Tyler singing in the shower.

          Josh’s eyes only had a few bits of amber left in them when Tyler watched them flick from his eyes down to where his teeth were digging into his bottom lip and back up again. Josh’s breaths came a little quicker and then he leaned in and Tyler’s eyes went wide as he realized that he needed to get out of there now before he did something stupid. Like let Josh kiss him while he was coming out of a trance and while Tyler was still naked in front of him.

          He scrambled out of Josh’s reach and out of the shower, only getting tangled in the shower curtain for a few seconds, before he snatched one of the towels off the rack and tied it hastily around his waist. He was about to make a mad dash for the door, when Josh walked out of the shower in a daze, effectively blocking Tyler’s escape.

         Josh’s eyes only held a shimmer of amber and he looked around the bathroom, confused, as if he were in a fog. He caught Tyler’s gaze, but only closed his eyes and shook his head slightly in response.

         Tyler closed his eyes and let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding; his head tilted back as he smiled in relief. Thank fucking god. It was finally over and everything would go back to normal and he wouldn’t fuck everything up by singing again, even if he thought he was alone.  A confused voice jolted Tyler out of his reverie.

            “Ummm…Tyler?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow um is it even worth it to beg for forgiveness for how long it's been since I updated this?
> 
> regardless, I'm so sorry that this is so late and that this chapter is super short. Honestly, this chapter is just kinda to let anyone who still is interested know that I am working on it again!

     “Ummm…Tyler?”

     Tyler looked back to Josh who was glancing between Tyler and his own wet clothes. Josh was dripping water all over the floor. So much that it had started forming a puddle at his feet.

     “Uh, hey man” Tyler said before cringing. Josh stared at him with a perplexed expression for a minute, blinking rapidly.

     “Um, why am I soaking wet?” Josh asked slowly, looking around the bathroom like it was something out of the Twilight Zone or X-Files or something.

     “Yeah about that,” Tyler rubbed the back of his neck and looked steadfastly at the spot just above Josh’s shoulder, “I was kind of singing and you must have heard me and just…went into the shower.” Josh just stared at him blankly. Tyler continued and bit at his lower lip, “Um, because I was still in it.” His voice went up at the end like it was a question.

     “Oh.” Josh’s face flushed pink, “So I saw all of -“ Josh broke off and gestured at Tyler’s body. Tyler swallowed and cleared his throat as he tightened his grip on the towel around his waist.

     “Um, I guess? You might not even remember it though, so don’t worry!” Tyler rushed to say. “Humans usually only remember flashes of things after they’ve been under trance!” Tyler said, trying to sound reassuring. Josh just stared at him for a while, unsettlingly, before he glanced down to the small puddle he was making on the floor.

     “…Right.” Josh said and looked back up at Tyler. He still looked freaked out.

     "Kind of like a dream, you know? Like you’re still aware of everything when you’re under it, it just feels like a really trippy dream or something.” Tyler said hurriedly, looking down at the ground. He really doesn’t want Josh to keep staring at him like that. Tyler hoped Josh didn’t hate him or anything now. “So you don’t need to worry about it and it will never happen again and I’m really really sorry it even happened in the first place. I knew I shouldn’t have been singing but Mark was gone and you were gone and I just thought-“

     “Tyler!” Josh cut him off and Tyler’s head shot up. Josh grinned a little.  “It’s okay dude. It was an accident.”

     “I really am sorry though, Josh. I’m just…not used to living with a human and it’s hard for me to remember to be careful I guess.”

     “Ty,” Josh reached up to fix his hat and then frowned, like he forgot he was still wet from head to toe. He sighed. “Apology accepted okay?” Tyler visibly relaxed and Josh continued. “Even though you really don’t have anything to be sorry for, like you’re a _siren_ , it’s what you do.” Tyler smiled tentatively at that and Josh returned it.

     “You do totally owe me for probably ruining my favorite hat though.” Tyler’s face fell fast and he floundered for a second before Josh started talking again. “So, next time we get Taco bell, you’re buying.” Josh smirked at him and Tyler let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He nodded at Josh.

     “Deal.” Tyler said and Josh gave him a sunny smile, before he scratched at the nape of his neck.

     “I guess I’ll let you, finish up or whatever, but be quick because I have to piss so badly, dude.” Josh said as he turned towards the door. Tyler gaped at him and fully intended to tell Josh he was already done, when he noticed the droplets of water that left a trail in Josh’s wake.

     “Wait, aren’t you gonna dry off first?” Tyler called out to him in horror. Josh just laughed and continued out the door. Tyler frowned and shook his head slightly.

     Humans were weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it and I will be updating it again soonish!
> 
>  
> 
> also I'm on tumblr (@slashfanatic22) if you like that sort of thing and want to yell at me to write more


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you never thought this would update again!
> 
> but seriously, I'm sorry this is so slow going! I stupidly thought I would have time to work on it during the semester and I just had no free time at all, but I'm so so SO sorry!
> 
> if anyone is still reading this, thank you!

          Josh had a problem.

          The last few weeks living with Tyler and Mark had been good. They’d gotten used to each other’s weird quirks. Like the way Mark always threw his huge camera bag on the couch when he got home instead of in his room, even though he literally passed his room on the way to the couch. Or the way Tyler always made breakfast in his boxers and moved around the kitchen like he was doing a weird dance, as if Josh wasn’t right there eating at the kitchen counter.

          But things had been good. They got along as roommates and were actually becoming fast friends, bonding over late night Taco Bell runs, Mario Kart, and blasting shitty pop music (Tyler firmly kept his mouth shut) while they cleaned the apartment at 2am because Mark’s parents were visiting the next day.

          It was just- Josh kept having these _dreams_. Dreams about a certain, stupid, Siren roommate and his stupid, pretty eyes and full lips and no matter what he tried, the dreams wouldn’t _stop_. Maybe it was a side effect of watching Tyler dance around in his boxers every morning or had something to do with the foggy memories he had of Tyler accidentally putting him under trance.

          Josh didn’t know, but he really didn’t want to mess with the good thing they had going on and it was getting hard for him to rationalize the real life Tyler, who went on a rant whenever someone put the dishes back in the wrong place, with the dream Tyler, who would push him against walls with glowing eyes and kiss him until he was breathless.

          Plus, it was getting really annoying, waking up with morning wood every day. Which is how he ended up complaining to _Brendon Urie_ of all people. Josh had gone out to lunch with him and a few other friends and ended up back at Brendon’s empty apartment playing Halo and complaining about how frustrating it was living with Tyler.

          “Wait, wait, wait.” Brendon said as he made something explode on the screen, “Let me get this straight. You’re living with a beautiful siren, who likes to strip down to his underwear and happens to have a natural curiosity for humans, and you’re _not_ jumping on that?” He asked incredulously and Josh sighed.

          “Brendon, it’s not like that.” Josh said as he mashed the buttons on his controller with more force than necessary. He huffed when he died anyway. “He’s- It’s complicated. We’re roommates!” Josh said and Brendon rolled his eyes.

          “All the more reason to do it! He’s right there whenever you’d want to fool around and show him some ‘human mating customs’” Brendon said and looked away from the screen to waggle his eyebrows at Josh. Josh snorted and punched him in the shoulder.

          “Oh, yeah? Then what’s your excuse for not going after Spencer?” Josh challenged and Brendon tensed and looked back at the TV.

          “Spencer’s different.” Brendon said, his cheeks suspiciously pink. Josh gaped at him, even as Brendon did a victory fist bump when he killed the last guy on the other team.

          “How is Spencer any different?” Josh asked slowly and Brendon turned toward him and shrugged.

          “I don’t know. He’s a werewolf. He has like a mate or some shit.” Brendon said and Josh fixed him with a look, but Brendon ignored him. “Anyway, back to your attractive roommate,” Brendon said, smirking, “When do I get to meet him?” He asked.

          “Never.” Josh scoffed and Brendon pouted at him.

          “Come on!” Brendon whined. “I wanna meet the guy that’s stolen my young Josh’s heart!” He said and Josh laughed.

          “Shut up!” He told Brendon. “I just said I was attracted to him, I never said anything about love! This is why no one tells you anything.” Josh said and Brendon groaned.

          “I hate you.” Brendon whined and flopped back onto the couch.

 

* * *

 

          A few days later, Tyler, Josh and Mark are all hanging out in the living room late at night. It was a mess, books open and papers scattered everywhere because they were supposed to be working on homework. Tyler and Josh, however, became distracted by a concert that was on the TV ten minutes into the study session. Mark had only rolled his eyes and continued to try and read his biology textbook.

          The band on the TV was good, but Josh kept sneaking looks at Tyler. He seemed so enthralled by it. Like it was the only thing in the world that mattered. Tyler’s voice snapped Josh out of his thoughts.

          “I wish I could do that” He said wistfully and Josh let out a laugh.

          “I’m pretty sure you can sing, dude” He said and Mark made a sound in agreement. Tyler rolled his eyes and finally pulled his gaze away from the TV.

          “I mean, be up like that on stage, performing for people,’ He said, emphatically, and Mark snorted. Tyler glared at him and threw his pencil in his general direction. Josh cocked his head and observed Tyler curiously, as if he was assessing him.

          “What?” Tyler asked defensively. He could feel the back of his neck getting hot as Josh continued to stare at him. Tyler had been avoiding looking at Josh in the eye ever since the whole shower incident. He couldn’t get the image of Josh’s eyes glowing so brightly for him out of his head.

           Josh shook his head a little. “It’s nothing, just- isn’t your friend, Jenna, a witch?” He asked and Tyler blinked at him in confusion.

           “Um, yeah? Why?” He asked. Josh shrugged, looking back toward the TV. The band was still putting their all into the show. The the audience was really eating it up, dancing and singing along when the camera cut to shots of the crowd.

            “I don’t know. If you wanna be able to perform like that so badly, can’t she, like, find a spell or make a potion that could make the whole siren trace thing, like, not work?” He finished saying awkwardly, glancing back at Tyler. Tyler frowned and Mark looked up from his book. They glance at each other.

            “I don’t think witchcraft works like that” Mark said and Tyler nodded slowly.

            “Yeah, I don’t really think she could make anything to help” He said, voice doubtful. Josh could swear there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes though. He reached for his homework and shrugged.

            “It was just a suggestion” Josh said lightly, “There’s no risk in just asking her.”

 

* * *

 

            “I could totally do that!” Jenna nearly shouted, her eyes lighting up before she cast an apologetic look over to Josh, who was busy making dinner. “Well, I mean, I could try.” She added quickly. Tyler blinked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

            “Really?” He asked, incredulously, and Jenna nodded at him.

            “Yeah! I’ve been wanting to find something to test out my potion-making anyways. This is perfect!” She enthused and then paused, smile faltering a bit. “Oh, but you are going to have to find someone to test it on though. To see if it will actually work.” She said and Tyler frowned, his excitement fading fast. No human would want to be a witch and siren’s little test subject.

            “I’d do it” Josh piped up, wiping his hands on his jeans and glancing between the two. “You’ll owe me a lot of Taco Bell and Red Bull, but I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to get more of this done over winter break when I actually have the time to write, so please leave me some feedback!!


End file.
